deathbattlefandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyro V.S. Blaze The Cat
Wiz: Tonight..we have Blaze The Cat from the Sonic series, and Pyro from the Team Fortress series..WHO WILL COME OUT ON TOP? research time. Boomstick: MAN, i love the Sonic world, and its HOT Female characters, These include: Amy Rose, Marine The Racoon, Rouge The Bat, and now Blaze The Cat..AND HEY THAT RHYMED! Wiz: Boomstick, bad. ANYWAY, Blaze The Cat is the guardian of the Sol Emeralds in her world, Sonic Rush had Blaze go into Sonic's world in order to collect the Sol emeralds, she learned that day that friendship is good. Boomstick: DID SHE ALSO LEARN HOW SEX IS GOOD? Wiz: Bad Boomstick. Wiz: Wait..don- OH CRAP. Blaze The Cat: Heh, thought I'd let ya get out of letting us analyze my powers? Boomstick: THIS BITCH HAS POWERS?! is it to seduce people?! Blaze The Cat: No..I can control FIRE at will. Wiz: Great... Okay, with the Sol emeralds she turns into Burning Blaze. Blaze The Cat: And also, I team up with Super Sonic to beat Eggman and Eggman Nega. Boomstick: DID YOU... just say Eggman Nigger?! * Laughing uncontrollably * Blaze: No, I said Eggman Nega. Wiz: Gosh darn it Boomstick..ANYWAY, Let's talk about Blaze's friends she's made along the way. Blaze: Silver The Hedgehog is a telekinetic hedgehog from the future, his telekinetic powers are called "Psychokinesis." Boomstick: IS SILVER INSANE?! WHOA! Wiz: Really, Boomstick?... Blaze: Ignore him, He's kinda crazy. Wiz: Anyway, Sonic The Hedgehog is a very fast hedgehog, AND NO BOOMSTICK IT IS NOT A GIRL. Boomstick: Darn it..I wanted to use Sonic in a sex joke. Blaze: Well, You can't. Blaze: Anyway, I'll let you two get onto the OTHER fire controlling person. * Blaze jumps into a tear in time-space. * Boomstick: Once upon a time, in a land where Red and Blue fight, which I don't understand the logic behind, RED and BLU were seperate teams, and BLU hated RED, RED hated BLU, BLU had spies, RED had Pyro. Wiz: And now, We're talking about Pyro, who by the way was apparently confirmed to be a girl. Boomstick: LET ME FUCK HER..I WANT TO..I WANT HER SO BAD. Wiz: Really, Boomstick?..eh fine, We'll skip Pyro's story now, because You are too inappropriate. Boomstick: DARN IT. Pre-Fight! Blaze is walking in her dimension, when she sees a tear in The Time-Space continuum..she jumps into it, warping into Pyro's base. Pyro: MMPH MMPH MMPH! Blaze: Okay, We're going to have to do this MY way then, Tell me where the Sol Emeralds are. Pyro: MMPH! MMPH MMPH! MMMMPH! Blaze: So, YOU took them?..Okay, You will die NOW. Blaze kicks Pyro, then Pyro uses her Flamethrower on Blaze. Blaze: Okay, SO, I'm fighting Fire WITH Fire?..couldn't you pick a water elemental character?.. Pyro: MMMMPH! * Uses UberCharge and becomes invincible. Blaze: Hey, Pyro, a Spy is behind YOU. Pyro: * Shoots fire behind her, turning around as she does so * MMMPH! Blaze: There was no spy, I lied, NOW I GET TO DO THIS! * Kicks Pyro down to the ground, and we assumed that she was dead. * K.O! Blaze The Cat is the winner! Wiz: So, You happy Boomstick? Boomstick: * In some form of Sexy cat induced haze * Such a sexy fire powered cat.. Wiz: BOOMSTICK! SNAP OUT OF IT! Boomstick: Okay Okay, geez.. Can't a man dream? Wiz: Well, They were both very close in a battle, BUT when Blaze tricked Pyro, The battle was over..Blaze MURDERED Pyro. Boomstick: HOLY SHIT!